


A Break

by Miraculous_Lover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, One Shot, Short One Shot, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Lover/pseuds/Miraculous_Lover
Summary: Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette are doing homework together and decide to take a small break.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one-shot a while ago, and thought it was kind of cute? :>
> 
> Enjoy!

**Alya’s Bedroom**

“Dude, We need a break from all this homework.” Nino blurted, interrupting the science lesson and Adrien mid-sentence. “C’mon it’s been like 2 hours, let’s just take a little 15-minute break to.. refresh our minds?”

Before Adrien could protest, Marinette quickly spoke instead. “Honestly, yeah. Nino’s right! We’ve been working really hard, so a small little break wouldn’t hurt.” Marinette exclaimed. “Oh, I brought some macarons to share too! I made all your guys favorites!” She took a rectangular box out of her school bag. “See, passion fruit! Adrien’s favorite!”

“Delish! Great thinking Marinette.” Nino opened the box, taking the one made for Adrien. “So.. What do you say, break?” He said, waving the macaron in Adrien’s face.

“Sure, why not! Alya? What do you think, we are at your house after all.” Adrien agreed, taking the macaron to eat it.

“Of course!” She hesitantly gave him a thumbs up, then whispered to Nino. “I seriously can’t imagine why she’d be attracted to this doofus.” Alya looked at Adrien as he proceeded to stuff the macaron in his mouth whole.

“If you ask me, that's a good thing.” Nino teased her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I can’t stand all this stupid science anyway.” Back to the group, Alya closed her textbook while rolling her eyes. “What even is… Quantum- Chromodynamics?” Alya read from the book cover.

Adrien being Adrien, he tried explaining. “Well, it’s simple really, pretty much just-” 

“Ah-ah-ah, you might be smart, pretty boy but we’re taking a break remember? Save it for when we are done here. Alright?” Alya stopped him before he could explain anything. Adrien’s response was only a quick nod of the head, he learned not to mess with Alya a while ago.

“So anyway… How about we have a mini-concert as our break? I always bring my guitar just in case!” Nino suggested, standing up to get his guitar from across the room.

“Well hey, why not! Marinette and I could be the harmonizers while you and Adrien play your instruments? Look Adrien I even have this... small piano thing, we never use it might as well put it to use.” Alya agreed, handing him the piano toy that probably belonged to her sisters.

“Oh… sure! I mean, I haven’t played piano in a while. So I might be a bit rusty.” Adrien grabbed it practicing a few keys on it. “Yup, I think I got it! What about you Marinette? You’re gonna sing along too right?” Adrien gently put the instrument down and smiled over to Marinette who was holding a gaze at him for some time now. “Marinette?”

“W-What? Oh! Singing? Hahahaha, no! I'm not the uhm- best singer…” Marinette chuckled nervously, tuning back into the conversation. “I’ll just.. hum along, I’m pretty good at humming. If I do say so myself!” She giggled.

“Awh, If you say so. But for the record, Marinette I’m sure you have a beautiful voice.” Adrien praised her, which made Marinette blush and look in a different direction to keep her cool around him.

“I.. I- uhmm. T-Thank you Adrien!” She managed to say.

“Enough of you two being all lovey-dovey, What song am I gonna sing?” Alya purposely scowled at them, which made both Adrien and Marinette’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

Nino laughed too and winked at Alya in approval. “Just sing whatever comes to mind when we start playing.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that! Okay, Marinette you’ll count us down.” Alya went into position and hummed harmonically with Marinette to start off.

“And a one, and a two and a one, two, three!” Marinette hummed, as the boys started playing their instruments to the beat. And to top it all of Alya started singing as well.

“We need a break from _this_! Cuz’ we hate _Chromodynamics_!” Alya sang out of pitch. “I love _singing_ this, but I think you can tell that I’m _winging_ it!” She burst into laughs and that's when they all erupted into giggles as they teased her. 

“That is exactly why I didn’t want to sing. I probably would have done worse!” Marinette chuckled as Alya jokingly bumped her shoulder, a bit offended. The four friends had a good laugh and continued their mini-concert. Marinette handed out the rest of her goods and they talked a bit before settling down to finish their homework.

**Author's Note:**

> (btw I think you can also find this on my youtube channel, but it's very cringe, so hear/read that video at your own risk) 
> 
> Thank's for reading! <3


End file.
